Gossip Girl: Hollywood Edition
by CullenWannaBe00
Summary: Bella:Daughter of action movie star and a model. Edward: Rising Musician. Alice: Rising Fashion designer. Cynthia:Alices little sister/Actress. Emmett:Male Model. Rosalie: British Victoria's Secret model. & Jake:Normal guy. Only drama can occur here.


**"Gossip Girl here. Your one and only source into the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite. I have now decided to leave the wondrous lives of Manhattan's elite and into the lives of the shocking Hollywood royalty. Look out young Hollywood... I'm always watching. ;)"**

Bella read the new blogging site that Perez posted on his very own site only minutes ago and tilted her head in curiosity. Gossip Girl was something her cousin Blair had told her about. Blair went to school in Manhattan, but was on her way to collage now. Blair had said that Gossip Girl had pretty much ruined so many of their lives, including Blair's, Serena's, Dan's, Jenny's, Nate's, and even Chuck's. Bella didn't really follow it since all the scandal was based in New York. But Bella read it when Blair told her... Gossip Girl was ruthless, and she was actually slightly worried that she was coming to Hollywood. Being the daughter of famous action actor, Charles Swan and super model Renee Dwyer-Swan, Bella was always targeted by Perez, Hollywood Dallies, TMZ and Access Hollywood. She didn't really even understand much as to why the followed her, though she did love it, and all the attention.

Bella sat at her reserved table outside in the gated part of the Ivy restaurant, and she was meeting her best friend Alice Brandon there for lunch. Bella crossed her ankles as she took a sip of her iced tea. She could sense the cameras on her, and could feel that the gossip was starting, over what she didn't know, but she knew it was starting over something.

"Bella! Sorry I'm late sweetie, I was caught in traffic, you know how L.A. is." Alice laughed breezily and kissed both of Bella's cheeks.

"Let me get a look at you! You've been gone since December!" Bella said with a false smile. She was actually pretty pissed off that Alice had even showed up a half hour late. Bella hadn't seen her friend all spring because she had moved to New York to work on her fashion design career. She understood a bit really as to why she left, but Alice had not even sent her one text while she was away, and that was unacceptable in Bella's eyes.

Bella stood up and took both of Alice's hands in hers and smiled her so fake smile that looked real. She studied Alice's small frame that was higher than it had been due to five inch heels. They didn't look like something that was off the rack, or styled by anyone other than Alice herself.

Alice looked at her best friend curiously, she knew that she might be a little upset that she hadn't called or sent any emails or texts, but Alice had a good reason not to. She was so busy working all the time that she honest to God couldn't find any time to call or anything. But they way Bella was acting was curious.

"New York did you good Ali!" Bella smiled and sat back down. On cue a waitress came by with two menus and told the two girls the day's specials. "Did you ever see Blair or anyone from Manhattan?" She asked curiously, looking over the menu, not even looking up to look at Alice.

"Um, I saw Serena and Blair at fashion week. They seemed to be doing ok. I didn't have time to talk though." Alice said with a shrug, ordering steak and a twice baked potato with cheese, broccoli, bacon bits, and sour cream. Meanwhile Bella only ordered a small green salad with no ranch, no croutons, and not tomatoes.

"Might want to watch what you eat A, you know none of the blogs in Hollywood are as nice as New York." Bella said with a sweet smile.

Alice's face fell a bit and shrugged off Bella's compliment.

"I know your upset with me B... But really... I'm sorry, really sorry. I told you that I wouldn't be able to keep in touch when I left."

"Yes, and I told you to try." Bella said, leaning forward and glaring at Alice. "We're supposed to be juniors this year at Mary Katherine, and even though we are juniors, were going to rule the school. We already do, but I can't have my best friend flaking out on me!" She half whispered. Her large brown eyes were huge and had a hint of panic in her eyes.

"Bella calm down!" Alice said as their food arrived.

Bella's eyes narrowed at her friend. She knew she needed to get Alice back in line, she had changed since New York.

"Your lucky that you have all summer to get back to where you were before you left... Because in all honesty you were forgotten. Have fun climbing back to the top A." Bella said coldly and stood up, walking away from her friend and put on her large blue and white tortoise shell sunglasses by Prada and heard nothing but the heels clicking through the restaurant and then through the streets, though there was noise all around her.

_**"Uh oh, looks like A and B had a little bit of trouble down at the Ivy... Careful not to get tangled up in the weeds again A."**_

While Alice and Bella were meeting up for lunch, Edward Cullen and Emmett McCarthy were hiding out at Edward's home alone.

"Alice is back in town..." Emmett said in a bored tone, tossing a small basketball into a small hoop attached to Edward's large closet door.

"And?" Edward grumbled and took the ball, throwing it at Emmett's head. He walked over to his mini fridge, grabbing a bottle of Grey Goose and took a long drink right out of the bottle. Edward walked over to his bed and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. Alice had broken up with him when she left for New York, claiming to not be able to handle a relationship while being the youngest fashion designer in New York that was independently owned. However Edward had seen several pictures of her hanging out with Jasper Whitlock, even one picture of her and him kissing. Edward had been dreading when Alice would come back to town, and didn't want her back in town at all, it hurt to much.

"I thought you would want to see her... Since she did dump you and stuff. I know that you still have feelings for her." Emmett muttered, waiting to get hit again. He didn't have a girlfriend, never have and Emmett assumed he never will. Ok Magazine named him 'Player of the Year' though he was only seventeen, Emmett had been seen hooking up with famous Hollywood cougars and he liked it that way. He had also been seen with younger stars too like Vanessa Hudgens and Taylor Swift.

"I know she dumped me Emmett!" Edward growled and took another long drink of vodka from the bottle.

"Are we going out tonight? I hear Bella is going to Pulse." Emmett suggested, sitting in Edward's large half sphere chair, still tossing the small ball.

Bella had been Edward's hookup since Alice had left, but she was no Alice. He could tell that Bella was getting to be clingy and had started thinking that they were a couple.

"And Alice will be with Bella." Edward said in a bored tone.

"Actually, this new site that Perez posted called Gossip Girl said they got in a fight at the Ivy. Or well Bella fought with Alice. You know how Bella can be, and Alice never stands up for herself."

Edward nodded and thought for a minute. He could use Bella to make Alice jealous. It was quiet simple really. Bella was always using people, so maybe it was time someone used her. They would all meet up at Pulse and then the blood will boiled and spilled.

"We're going to Pulse tonight. Get ready, meet me back here at eleven." Edward said quickly, pulling out his cell phone and quickly sending a text to Bella.

Emmett left quickly and quietly and Edward walked into his closet, looking through the shirts and outfits to wear to the club.

_Hey B, going to Pulse tonight?_ Edward typed, setting his phone in his back pocket.

_Yeah, A won't be there. Shes to 'innocent'. You in?_

Edward rolled his eyes and texted her back. _I'm in. See you at 11?_

_Meet me there. I'll be at the bar._

Edward smiled and sat in the middle of his closet, taking a long drink of his vodka, ready to have a wild night out, partying and going crazy.

_**"While the cat's away the mice will play. But it looks like now that the cat's back... Some mice will keep playing."**_

"Maria!" Bella yelled, running into her mansion, looking immediately for her maid/nanny.

"Yes Miss Swan?" The small Mexican woman asked, scooting into the grand foyer.

Bella was smart enough to know that her parents weren't home to help her, so Maria was always the person she used to confined in. It was going on five o clock and Bella had to start getting ready for the night. It always took her a while to get ready for dates with Edward.

"I'm going out tonight. Get me something to wear to Pulse, I'm meeting up with Edward."

Maria nodded Bella as she flopped on her large four poster bed and sighed dramatically.

"Who does Alice think she is? I mean she leaves for a year! Ok, well it wasn't a year, more like... I dunno it was a long time! And she thinks she can just come back after not talking to me! She's so rude Maria!" Bella yelled, flipping over and yelling into her pillow loudly, the yells coming out muffled.

Maria shook her head sadly and continued to look through Bella's closet. She didn't particularly hate her job, but she believed that Bella was to spoiled for her own good. Maria loved the girl to death, but sometimes there were days where Maria felt she could rip her hair out. Bella was almost her own daughter in her heart, but Maria knew that if she raised the girl, she wouldn't have turned out how she did. Then again people can change, Maria only hoped that Bella could.

She searched through Bella's all to expensive closet and soon Maria found an outfit she knew that Bella would approve of. It was a short dark midnight blue dress designed by Marc Jacobs. It had a loose top around the bust that showed off cleavage and it was tight everywhere else. The right sleeve was a half inch strap that got wider as it traveled down the shoulder and the left sleeve was long, but was more draped underneath it. The sleeve wrapped around the wrist and clung to it like a bracelet. The sleeve itself had the entire top cut off and was just draping underneath it.

Maria slowly took off the garment bag and took the dress out to Bella. When she heard Maria coming Bella slowly rose off her pillow showing her face. Bella grinned like a Cheshire cat when she saw the dress. She didn't remember buying it, but Bella remembered thinking that Edward would love it on her when she was flipping through her wardrobe last winter. The dress wasn't being sold for a few more months, so even though the dress was old to her, no one had seen it yet, not even in fashion week.

"Shoes." Bella said in a bored tone as she stood up. She took off her Dolce jeans along with her brown suede bomber jacket and white tank top. Bella searched through her underwear drawer for a sexy lingerie set that would give Edward the biggest hard on he'd ever had.

Maria walked into the shoe side of the closet and found a nice pair of white pumps by Prada. They were gladiator styled pumps that were four inches tall and had literally no platform. The entire shoe was white and strapped high up the ankle. Small sliver snaps decorated the top of the shoe all the way up in two rows.

She handed the shoes to a topless Bella and assumed the duty of helping her lace up a dark black corset that was strapless and pushed Bella's breasts up to high for Maria's opinion. Some of the things the girl wore under her clothes Marie couldn't even think about when she was Bella's age.

Bella held her breath as Maria laced up her corset. It was perfect. It strapped in the front with two straps, but when she needed to be pulled in more and have more support everywhere, she could have the corset tightened. It was a slightly long process, but Bella knew it was perfect.

After her corset was laced up Bella went over to the mirror and slowly slid her dress on, making sure not to wrinkle it or crease it in any way.

"Zip please." Bella sighed, looking in the mirror and fluffing her hair. She wasn't sure how she should do it, but Bella was pretty sure that no matter how she did it, her hair would look amazing.

The day seemed to go by so quickly, soon it was ten o'clock and Bella had to leave then because it took forever to get to Pulse, even with the traffic.

Bella made sure to grab her white Channel clutch as she walked out the door and waited patiently in the elevator. She pressed the 'L' button and waited, and frowned when it stopped on the twelfth floor. Bella eyed a tall dark boy about her age that entered the elevator. He was wearing a dark dinner jacket, but Bella couldn't identify the designer. A white button down was under it, and he was wearing a pair of black dress pants.

"Hello." He smiled at her.

Bella was flattered, because really this man was hot. He seemed to have bulging muscles underneath his clothes. It made Bella hot just thinking about what was going on under his clothing.

"Hi there." She smiled, batting her eyes gently. Bella slowly went to stand closer to him. "What's your name?"

"Jacob, but you can call me Jake." He smiled, showing off his straight white teeth.

"And what do you do Jake?" Bella inquired, wondering what this man did in the city. Most likely modeling with the way he looks.

"I go to school at St. Volturi's academy. And I work at the library on Seventh Street." He said proudly.

Bella rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, making a point to look directly at the elevator doors. She knew who Jacob was now, he was a boy on scholarship to the school, and his father was the school janitor. The kid had no style and she wondered why he was in her building. He didn't have enough money to afford an apartment there.

"I know who you are, Miss Swan." He smiled proudly.

"Good, I'm glad that you know how to read a tabloid." She said coolly, rolling her eyes as the doors opened and Bella stomped out of the elevator.

She could feel Jacob right on her heels and she was about to slap him. Unless he had a camera on him, Bella wanted that guy gone.

"Bella!" He yelled, trying to catch up to her.

"Go away!" Bella said, turning around and then turning around swiftly again, marching out the door of her building.

"Who was that you were with?"

"Bella! Where are you going?"

"Who are you wearing?"

"Who are you meeting up with?"

"Where's Alice?"

Bella rolled her eyes, but turned to the camera's and smiled brightly.

"Hey guys!" she smiled and posed for a couple of pictures before turning to get into her awaiting town car.

_**"Look's like B has found a friend... Let's see how friendly she gets with this new mystery man. Have fun at Pulse B."**_

Alice paced back and forth inside of her large state room at the Four Season's hotel in the heart of L.A. She had just found out her family had sold their estate and are looking for a bigger one, so they had to stay in a hotel for now.

She was so confused as to what to do in her life right then. Gossip girl had said that Bella was going to Pulse and Alice hated clubbing, so clearly Bella didn't want to hang out with her. And then Gossip Girl implied that Edward and Emmett were going too. Her group clearly had shunned her.

Alice hated herself for what she did to Edward, after hurting him when she left for New York. And she knew that he had seen pictures of her with Jasper and she really missed him too. Jasper was a really sweet guy and always seemed to know what she was feeling.

"Alice darling?" her mother called, striding into the room and smiling brightly. Alice was slightly tinged with anger that her mother hadn't been to New York to see her in fashion week. Her mother's excuse was that she was getting really involved with a new guy. Of course he was gone now, but Alice was hurt that she couldn't at least bring the guy with her.

"Yes mother?" Alice sighed, crossing her arms and pausing in her pacing.

"Aren't you going to hang out with your friends? I heard that Pulse is going to loaded tonight. Joe Jonas will be there I hear. Why don't you go meet up with him?"

"Mother, I hadn't talked to Joe since I designed a few outfits for his tour with Miley Cyrus." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Alice's mother just shrugged her shoulders and poured herself a drink of vodka. "It was just a thought sweetie."

"Mom, you do know that all my friends hate me right? Why would I go out right now?" Alice said defeated, looking at the ground.

"Oh, just relax. You could take your sister out to ice cream then? Only low fat though, better yet make it low fat yogurt." Alice's mother smiled sweetly.

As if on cue Cynthia breezed into the room and looked around curiously. She had missed her sister since she had left and wished she could go and visit her, but couldn't because of school. Cynthia could feel the tension in the room and wondered what she missed. Alice was seventeen and Cynthia was three years younger than her.

"We heading out?" she asked softly.

Alice nodded and rolled her eyes. She went to her nightstand and grabbed her clutch. Cynthia wasn't sure what to make of her sister's attitude, but she went and grabbed her own bag and sunglasses.

The girls strutted to the elevator down the hall and Alice tapped her Gucci heel as she waited for the doors to open again. She hated the fact they were in a hotel and that people could freely see her. Alice wasn't as big of a star as her friends were, but she was C list at the least and that had some power in Hollywood. Cynthia was trying to become an actress and with her sister's name already in Hollywood she was well on her way to being a lower C lister, only because she had a small, but important roll in the movie _"Remember Me"_ posing as the little girl who tortured Tyler's little sister Caroline. It was a small, but big roll in the movie, at least that's what all of the blogs were saying. Cynthia was even offered a part as a mean girl on the show _"Shake It Up"_ on Disney.

Alice kept trying to tell her sister to steer away from Disney, but she wanted her name in lights, well on T.V. at least so Alice kept her mouth shut.

As they walked out of the hotel, a few paparazzi were there, but not as many as Bella got. Right about now though, Alice wasn't jealous, she just didn't understand why Bella was followed around so much. She hadn't done anything yet, though she is supposedly supposed to be a part of a new action movie that had yet to be named. Her mom was a model and her dad was a movie star, but Bella only partied. It made no sense, but then again what did in Hollywood?

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Cynthia asked softly, linking her arm through Alice's.

"Let's just hang out." Alice smiled down at her tightly.

"Ok, if you want to..." the smaller sister sighed softly and leaned her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I want to hang out?"

"Don't you miss your friends?"

"My friends hate me Cynthia." Alice sighed and turned around the corner towards the local Cold Stone Creamery.

The girls walked inside and each ordered their ice cream, Cynthia getting a vanilla ice cream mixed with nuts, raisins, M&M's, and dried berries. She called it trail mix and Cynthia firmly believed that they should start advertising it, because it was delicious, that and it made her feel like she wasn't eating as much as she really was. Alice got chocolate ice cream mixed with peanut butter cups, a scoop full of peanut butter, M&M's, Oreos and had it dipped in a peanut butter sauce that turned hard when the ice cream touched it. This was Alice's favorite, but didn't realize that this was the treat she would share with Bella when they were little. Bella would get vanilla ice cream mixed with gummy worms, sour gummy worms and a little bit of life savers. They would each get a medium bowl of their special ice creams and share as they watched people walk by outside.

It made Alice sad that she didn't seem to have a best friend anymore. Really she felt it was kind of pathetic, she had friends her entire life, and now they were gone. Edward Mason was her ex boyfriend, who was also her best guy friend growing up. He was an up and coming singer who was the son of Edward Mason Sr. who had composed almost one hundred movie scores and helped with movie soundtracks along with producing songs for hit pop idols. His mother was just a normal girl before she met Edward's father, then she became very superficial because she had to be. They had met when they were enrolled in the same privet grade school that was full of Hollywood's children.

She had met Bella Swan the same way. Alice had knocked over Bella's tower she was making out of blocks and Bella had this spunk and sass about her Alice could even like as a child. They kept running in the same circles with their family almost, so they quickly became friends.

Emmett McCarthy was practically Alice's brother, joining her small circle of friends when his mother had made it in Hollywood after three years. Emmett was her ticket really and a lot of parents were like that. Selena McCarthy was obsessed with fame and she pushed her son into acting. Finally when he was ten Emmett got a rather large roll in a movie with Reese Witherspoon. He was a star right after that and Mrs. McCarthy couldn't have been happier.

The four of them were really tight all through grade school and Alice wasn't sure exactly where and when all the drama happened. She guessed it first started showing when Bella had gone away to Cancun for a summer. Bella seemed to have come back completely different. A dark brown tan covered her skin and her hair looked about four inches longer, which Alice was informed later it was permanent hair extensions, and of course Bella had come back superficial and mean. She would tell kids at their school they were weird or that they weren't famous enough, or that their parents weren't famous enough to even be going to their school.

They were about twelve when Bella went away for a summer and Alice realized that it was Blair who had taken away her best friend. Alice never really liked her best friends cousin, but really she had to put up with her only about once a year, for Thanksgiving because Bella flew up to New York for the holiday and Alice's mother would say every year that she was just not cut out for cooking and the holiday should be spent with friends and family.

"Alice! Earth to Alice!" Cynthia laughed, snapping her fingers in front of her sister's face. "You look like you've seen a ghost..." She giggled, taking the last bite of her ice cream.

"Oh... Sorry." Alice chuckled softly. She looked down at her bowl and realized she had already eaten it all. Had she really been that out of it that she would forget eating all of her delicious ice cream?

"Let's go hit Melrose for a little while, I want to see if Jimmy Cho got that new bag in yet that I've been dying for. The keep selling out and the manager there won't hold one for me or even order me a bag. He's snotty and keeps saying that all the big stars keep buying them out. I just want purse for Pete's sake!"

Alice laughed and threw her bowl away along with her sisters and waited for her by the door.

"Let's go.. Maybe I can get the manager to hold a purse for me since I am in the clothing business after all." Alice laughed and linked her arm through her sisters, smiling for the two photographers waiting for them.

_**"Sure, sugary sweets are yummy A, but be careful. You should know most about Hollywood being not as sweet as you think it is."**_

Bella sat in the V.I.P booth at Pulse as she tapped her foot to the pulse of the thundering bass of the music, keeping in time. She looked around and it was about quarter after eleven and Edward and Emmett wasn't there yet.

She had already been to the bar and if she went again Bella would like an alcoholic and she didn't want that in the papers, and neither did her parents.

"Hey there Bells!" she heard someone slur and smiled brightly as she saw it was Edward.

"Eddie!" She smiled and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dance with me?" He asked softly in her ear, already swaying with her to the beat.

Bella nodded and Edward dragged her out onto the dance floor. She stood between his legs and they danced together slowly. The song was slow and gentle, but the beat was hard and pulsed all around them. Of course it was a remix for a club song, but it fit the mood right now, for Bella at least. The song was _"Hate That I Love You"_ with Ne-Yo and Rihanna. It was exactly how Bella felt around Edward. Even though Alice is, or was depending at the moment, her best friend, they did have a code and Bella wasn't even supposed to be like this with her possibly ex best friends ex boyfriend. But Bella was slowly falling in love with Edward and she hated herself for it, but she couldn't help it.

When the song ended Bella was sad and slowly pulled away slightly to look at Edward. Maybe she could get another song out of him. He wasn't much of a dancer, and she was surprised that it was his idea to the with her. Bella bit her lower lip as she looked into Edward's deep green eyes that were hypnotic.

Slowly, Edward leaned in and kissed Bella softly on her lips, pulling her body closer to his.

_Click, Flash_

**_Oh dear, looks like A isn't going to be to_**_ **happy about this E and B. Hope you don't mind conciquences I'm sure there will be plenty of them. **_

Alice looked at the picture on Gossip Girl in horror as she took in the image of Edward and Bella kissing some what passionately. It killed her inside to see her 'best friend' and her ex boyfriend embraced like that and Alice knew one thing only... She was going to get revenge on them.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"And who am I? That's one secret I'll never tell. You know you love me. Xoxo, Gossip Girl"<em>**

**Hello again lovelies and here I am with yet another story for you. **

**I want as much feedback as possible on this story, for I have believed to have a hit story on my hands. I will keep up with this and **_'Her Hidden Life' _**because I think that these two I can keep up with the easiest. And I do promise to come back to my other stories I have up.**

**Well until my next update, adios amigos/amigas.3**

**Lots of Love,**

**CullenWannaBe00**


End file.
